Dawn Scale City Chronicles
by The Lady of Dragons
Summary: Artha and crew are left with no where to go after a devastating quake struck dragon city destroying the academy. Artha's father suggests they all head to a city not to far away where they can continue Artha's training in the elite races held there. they are in for a surprise because training is not all they will find there and they aren't the only ones from dragon city going!
1. Chapter 1 Welcoem to Dawn Scale City I

_The Dawn Scale City Chronicles__by The Lady of Dragons_

**Welcome to my Dragon Booster story. My story takes place several months after the end of the TV series, after Artha and Moordryd were both accepted into the Academy. The two were preparing to head off to the Academy when a sudden nasty earthquake struck. One of the support cables for the Academy building had frozen earlier in the year and had started to rust, so when the quake struck the city(Dragon City) it snapped, causing massive damage to the school. The Academy was forced to close until the damage was repaired, which could take a very long time considering that the main part of the building had completely collapsed. **

**So Artha is stuck with nowhere to go, the all-city tracks are closed due to damage from the quake and lots of people have left to go live elsewhere until the city is mostly dug out and repaired. Artha's father suggests that Artha and his crew head over to Dawn Scale City. Boy are they in for a surprise, they have absolutely no clue about the people, crews, dragons, and adventures they are about to encounter in Dawn Scale – but they'll learn soon enough. Now I shall take you to the world of Dawn Scale City! **

–**P.S. in this first chapter and when some new concept is introduced in other chapters there will be a bit of an explanation, especially with the character descriptions and crew symbols, so just bear with me or if the explanations are not helpful just leave a comment and I will either cut them or make them better, this is my first work so just don't get too upset with me.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Dawn Scale City

Part 1 – Enter the Dragon's Claw

Artha and Beau walked down the winding streets of Dawn Scale, the two were beginning to get accustomed to the way the streets twisted and turned like a labyrinth. This combined with the new and unfamiliar street names, made getting around rather complicated, but they were improving, having only gotten lost once on this particular walk. The Penn racing crew had been here for almost three days and all they had done was walk. Artha was sick of it, _well it's not as if there is anything else to do around_ _here since the racing season won't start for another week_ he thought to himself. As he and Beau wandered down the streets and as Beau stared at passing dragons, he became lost in thought **_(AN: I know, totally unusual for Artha to be thinking at all, let alone lost in thought)_** about what he and Beau were going to do for training now that the academy was gone, when suddenly a rather large, four legged, blue dragon stepped out of a side alley almost directly in front of Artha and Beau. Beau stopped walking, but Artha did not notice the dragon and continued not to notice it until he walked straight into it! That woke him up.

"Sorry about that," said the dragon's rider "You're new around here aren't you?" the rider quickly dismounted the large dragon and pulled Artha up from where he had fallen on the ground.

"Yeah" muttered Artha as he rubbed his leg where he had fallen on it

The rider's helmet visor was tinted so Artha was unable to see his or her face.

"Don't know where my mind has gone today, I'm Sharrd" the rider said pulling off their racing helmet "The big fellow you bumped into is Vulken"

"Whoaah." was Artha's astonished response. She, and it was a she, had long brown hair of a dark shade, which fell just short of halfway down her back in slight waves. Her eyes were a bright light blue with flecks of green in them and at the corner of her left eye she had a small silver triangle mark, her skin was tanned, and she was about his height. She wore a short sleeved blue racing jacket with buckles on the sleeves and a turquoise diamond shape on the chest, and on each shoulder a silver claw-like mark extended to her chest with similar markings coming up from her sides. She wore an elbow length shirt of a pastel green color underneath her jacket, on her hands she wore the fingerless gloves commonly worn by elite racers. Her pants were a light grey color, and her boots the same color as the diamond shape on her jacket, with black claw marks going down them. **_(AN: if you want a picture check out my deviant art account SharrdriderofVulken, and no I'm not advertising just saying it's there if you want to see it) _**

"What was that?" she asked in response to his rather blank stare

"N-Nothing!" he stuttered "It's just that you're a girl and…" he trailed off

"And what?" she growled threateningly

"And I thought you weren't." he finished nervously

"And girls are not supposed to race or have large intimidating dragons?" she asked sarcastically, the last line punctuated by a low growl from Vulken.

"No, No that's not what I meant, I have a friend who's a girl and she's the best racer around where we come from!" he replied his pride a bit stung.

She stared him down for another minute or so, then smiled and said "It's cool. I was testing you to see if you came here to cause trouble or not."

"Did I pass?" he asked cynically.

"Sure did, people who are here to cause trouble usually don't try to make up for a misunderstanding and try to change the subject, you did neither of those. Others, they aren't here to make friends so they don't care what people think about what they say." she said "Now let me introduce myself again, I'm Sharrd Westfield, Vulken's rider, and Dragon Claw." she held out her hand.

"What?" said Artha, ignoring her out stretched hand in his confusion over the way she spoke.

"Oh right, sorry I forgot that you are new around here." Sharrd apologized "See around here you introduce yourself by saying your name, your dragon's name, in some really formal occasions you state your dragon's draconium color as well, and your crew; you do have a crew don't you? There are very few people that don't have a crew." she explained

"Oh, that makes much more sense, and yes I have a crew." he replied, having been lost for a minute. Just then he noticed the symbol stitched on the left hand sleeve of her racing jacket, he realized that it must be her crew symbol but it looked like no crew mark he had ever seen before: It was a silver diamond shape outlined in dark grey, with five black jagged claw slashes running from the right and slanting slightly to the bottom left _(**AN: again if you want to see the symbols check out my deviant art) **_"Wait you mentioned a Dragon Claw crew, that's not a real down city crew is it? Because I've never heard of it." Artha asked

"Well of course it's not a down city crew; those are only in Dragon City. Here in Dawn Scale the crews are much larger and operate on a much larger scale, and they aren't like street gangs. The crews are only called crews to limit confusion; here they are almost as large as the ancient draconium empires" Sharrd told him "You're from dragon city aren't you" it was not a question but a statement.

"Yeah" he answered anyway.

"I just realized something" Sharrd said "You and I have been standing here chatting like old friends for several minutes, after I almost hit you with my dragon, and I still don't know your name! Isn't that hilarious!" she then burst out laughing.

Artha found himself smiling at her laugh; he liked the sound of it. It was one of those contagious laughers, and then he found himself laughing along, as the ridiculousness of the situation hit him too. Once the two of them and their dragons, which had of course been listening in on the conversation, heard the joke and found it just as funny as their riders had, were done laughing, Artha thought for a moment and then said "Artha Penn, Beau's rider, and Penn racing"

"Very good Artha" Sharrd smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back "So are you a member of an actual crew or is you crew like a racing team?" she asked

"My crew is my racing team, so no, not a official crew" he answered her

"That doesn't matter they're still like your family and that is what counts." she said "Hey Artha, would you like Vulken and I to show you and Beau around the city for today and teach you how things work here?" she offered, patting her huge dragon affectionately

"That would be great" Artha replied "But only if you can show my friends and my little brother too."

"Deal" she said "So what breed of dragon is Beau anyway? He is red and blue, and has four legs but he doesn't look like a nautilus class or an energy class, well actually he kinda looks like my friend Mai's dragon Volttage at least in color."

Artha and Beau looked at Sharrd, then at each other, then back to Sharrd who was now looking at them strangely. They had absolutely no idea what to say as cover because, as those of you who have watched the TV series know, no one had ever asked them before.

"He's a mixed breed, a hybrid, not sure what he's a mix of though" Artha said quickly while Beau nodded vigorously in the background.

"Sure he is." Sharrd said as both she and Vulken rolled their eyes at the obvious lie "Artha, when you feel like telling me the truth I will be waiting. I won't press you now, but I will tell you this: I can sense both of your power." Artha and Beau stared at her shocked that she had seen through their flawless cover story.

After a moment of silence Artha asked "What about Vulken" gesturing to the large blue dragon "Is he a nautilus class?"

"No, he's not a nautilus. Take another look." she told him. Artha did just that and Vulken kindly stepped around Sharrd to let him have a better look. Artha saw the silver markings along the dragon's back, the strange jagged silver tail spines, the small silver triangle mark under his left eye that matched Sharrd's, he also noticed Vulken's claws were silver too.

"What kind is he?" Artha asked again "I've never seen any dragon with silver markings before."

"That's because those markings aren't the only things that are silver. Vulken is a silver draconium, unity class dragon, an ancient breed kept alive by the Dragon Claw crew that is just as powerful as the ancient gold breed of legend."

"Silver dragons?" Artha asked

"I can and will tell you about them later, after you go get your friends." Sharrd replied smiling at him

"Oh that's right!" Artha exclaimed "I almost forgot, I'll go get them right now so you can show us all around." then a thought occurred to him _**(AN: I know, what is with all this thinking Artha is doing instead of running around being an doofus and getting hit with blocking staves, I just decided to make him a little less awkward for the purpose of my story)** _"Did we interrupt anything that you were doing before I bumped into you?" he asked

"No I was looking for something to do, since racing season won't start for another week still, and things get kinda boring when you have nothing to do besides spar with your crew mates for the thousandth time." she told him

"I just didn't want to be a bother to you" he explained

"Oh don't worry about that" she told him "If I was doing something else I would have told you I was, now go get your friends and I will meet you all right here ok?"

"Sure, I will be right back with them" he said as he mounted Beau and turned back the way he came.

"_**They have the Golden power" **_a deep rumbling voice said

"I know Vulken I felt it too." Sharrd said quietly "He and Beau must be the ones that we sensed earlier, and I get the feeling that our paths will get more intertwined than just our playing tour guides for them" she continued

"_**Could you hear Beau?" **_ Vulken asked

"Yeah, I could hear him. You already know that Dragon Claws can hear their dragons and that I can hear all dragons just like my brother could, so why ask if you already know the answer?" she asked looking up at the big blue dragon quizzically.

"_**I felt he was different, I wanted to know if he was different in a way that affected your connection with dragons or if he just had a type of energy I had not felt before" **_he answered plainly

"Ah" was her simple reply "You never cease to amaze me my shinning silver friend"

Several minutes later Artha returned with Kitt, Lance, and Parm each on their dragons

"Everyone this is Sharrd and her dragon Vulken" Artha introduced the two Dragon Claws to everyone **_(AN: I count the dragons as crew members so don't get confused)_** "Sharrd this is everyone, the girl on the red dragon is Kitt Wann and her dragon's name is Wyldfyr, the nervous one on the green dragon is Parmon Sean and his dragon is Cyrano, and the short one on the blue dragon is my little bro Lance and his dragon is Fracshun."

"Hey! I am not short" Lance yelled back at Artha

Sharrd laughed "No Lance I don't think you are, in fact I was about you height when I was little"

"Really?" Lance asked

"You bet" she said

"Artha is just being a dork to impress you!" Lance said quickly, and then ducked. A second later Artha's fist would have punched him in the shoulder had he not moved. Sharrd laughed at the brothers along with Kitt and Parm, and Artha blushed as he chased Lance around trying to get revenge.

"Well it's nice to meet you all" Sharrd said "As Artha said I am Sharrd and this is Vulken and welcome to Dawn Scale City!"

"M-my what a large dragon you have" stuttered Parm

"Yeah he is pretty big" said Kitt "But can he race?"

"Sure can, and I guess you will all be able to see him race in about a week when race season starts up again" Sharrd replied "Since it looks like we are going to be your tour guides today are there any questions you have for me that I can start with?"

"Actually yes" said Parm "On the way over here Artha was babbling about a lot of stuff you told him, and he mentioned something about your being in a crew. Could you explain that a bit more, because if I had to judge by appearances I would say you don't look like the member of a street crew" he laughed nervously as he finished his question, half afraid she was going to bite his head off for hinting that she might be a street thug.

"I can explain that but it will take a while so why don't we all go over to the park a few blocks from here" Sharrd suggested "Then I will tell you everything"

Meanwhile the dragons had of course been having their own conversation

_**"Everyone, this is Vulken" **_said Beau_** "His rider is Sharrd the one Artha was going on about. Vulken this is everyone. Wyldfyr is the red, Cyrano the green and Fracshun the blue, you already heard Artha introduce their riders." **_

_** "You're really big, for a nautilus class" **_squeaked Fracshun

_**"Y-yeah" **_agreed Cyrano nervously_** "you're not gonna put us in cages like the other crews did are you?" **_

_** "First of all I am not a nautilus, I am a silver unity class, and second why would I, or any of the crews, want to put you in cages?" **_Vulken asked rather surprised at the ridiculous question _**"As my rider is about to explain to yours the crews here are not like street gangs. Now let's go to that park so you can all get comfortable, this is going to be a long explanation**_" he said as Sharrd vaulted onto his back

_** End of part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Dawn Scale City II

_The Dawn Scale City Chronicles __by__ The Lady of Dragons_

Chapter 1: Welcome to Dawn Scale City

**Part 2 –The dawn of Dawn Scale **

As they all entered the park Sharrd took them to an area close to a small pond where a large tree was, with enough shade for them all to sit comfortably. When everyone had taken a seat and the dragons had lain down on the grass beside or around their riders, Sharrd prepared to tell her story.

"Now before I can answer Parmon's question about my being in a crew" she started to say

"Actually call me Parm please" interrupted Parm, laughing nervously again

"Ok, Parm's question, I must explain how the crews formed and tell you the legend of the dragon–human war because those stories are a bit different here than they are in Dragon City" Sharrd said "Long before the first dragon-human war, before the empires were formed, and before the first Dragon Booster" She began _**(AN: Everyone in Dawn Scale knows about the Dragon Booster because there were news reports about him and FYI I know it was stated that at the beginning all dragons were gold but in my story they were always the separate colors)**_ "When dragons and humans worked as one, the fourteen empires were born. Now the descendants of those who were in the original empires and those who have joined them since make up the Dawn Scale City crews that are the twins of the crews in Dragon City."

"Hold on a second" said Lance "You said fourteen empires, but including us, Dragon City only has thirteen crews"

"Very true Lance" Sharrd agreed "But you have don't know about my crew yet. My crew, are the Dragon Claw, we are the silver draconium empire."

"Silver draconium empire?!" exclaimed Lance, Parm, and Kitt at the same time

"Yes silver draconium. You are still correct though Lance, our city does not have any of the descendants of the gold draconium empire. They were all wiped out except for the first Dragon booster during the war" Sharrd said, a look of sorrow crossing her face "Which is why there are no gold dragons left alive today aside from the dragon of legend who chose a new Dragon Booster that I heard was in Dragon City" she said the sadness now gone from her face "So our city really only has thirteen crews but I guess we have fourteen now that you guys are here. So do you have a specific draconium color or are you just friends who race together?" Sharrd asked

"Well we say that we represent the gold dragons, but we are just friends, Kitt and I race, Lance and Parm do the gear thing." replied Artha

"The 'gear thing'?" asked Parm sarcastically "Really?"

"Ok then" Sharrd said noticing that Parm was getting annoyed "I will continue with my story now. So the fourteen empires were: The Storm Riders, The Volcanites, The Dragon's Shadow, The Aqua Scales, and The Force of the Dragon, The Dragon Fang, The Glyph Keepers, The Dragon's Hammer, The Order Code, The Dragon Claw, The Dragon's Forge, The Broken Dragon, The Dragon's Whisper, and The nameless Gold Empire." Sharrd paused for a moment to catch her breath "Those empires had certain characteristics, aside from the obvious like dragon color, that defined who they were, and those characteristics carry down into the crews you see today. I will start with the Storm Riders, the white draconium crew: Lead by Vortex and her dragon Hurricayn (female), twin to your Dragon Winds crew, they are all about achieving more, going places others have never gone and are too afraid to go. Their motto is _You must be willing to go further, faster, higher and forget about winning to achieve true glory. _The Volcanites are the red draconium crew. Lead by Coal and his dragon Migma (female), twin to your Dragon Flares crew, they are all about feeling the fire and never hesitating to take it up a notch, which is actually part of their saying: _Never back down, never hesitate, and always turn up the fire. _Next is the Dragon's Shadow, the black draconium crew, lead by Shayde and her dragon Mistic (male), and twin to you Dragon Eye crew. This crew is all about winning and only winning, whether it is a fight, a race or a war, they always shoot for first and if they miss they take down whoever beat them. Their motto is _Deception is not cheating because it only gives you an advantage if your opponent if too stupid to see through it. _Just kidding but it may as well be, their actual motto is _Win by any means necessary and crush your enemy's will to fight._

"Wow, they sound just like the Dragon Eyes" Kitt commented

"It's true that they are very similar, but one difference is they do actually stick together, and if I had to guess I'd say that if the city were attacked they would help the rest of the crews defend it, and one more thing, they are really good racers. I've raced my share of clean races with them and they are legitimately good"

"I guess we will just have to be the judges of that on the track" said Kitt

"Alright, but can we please get back to the story?" asked Parm, who had been taking notes "I want to hear the rest before you all change the subject completely"

"No problem" Sharrd said "I will continue, now where was I? Ah yes the Aqua Scales! Ok, the Aqua Scales are the light blue draconium crew, twin to your Dragon Fish crew, they are all about versatility, being ready for anything and knowing how to react to unexpected situations, and they are always willing to lend a hand, and in some occasions, a fist. Lead by Tydal and his dragon SlypStreem (female) their motto is _You can overcome any obstacle, but the first step is to accept that it is there, only then can you move on and overcome it._ Next are the Force of the Dragon, the brown draconium crew, and twin to your Will of the Dragon crew. Lead by Terros and his dragon Tecton (male), they are all about making careful choices and being aware that having power and strength, which they certainly do, does not mean that you should use it. Also once they've made up their minds about something they typically don't change them unless they learn something really mind blowing about it" she paused for a moment to see if anyone was confused, then continued "The Order Code are the blue draconium crew, and twin to you Inner Order crew. Lead by Mai and her dragon Volttage (male), the Order Code are all about keeping the balance of power equal between each of the crews, and between dragons and humans, they are skilled, disciplined and their motto is _Being strong is worth nothing if you act before you think._ The orange draconium crew is the Glyph Keepers, they are twin to your Prophets crew, and draconium color is just about the only thing they share with their sister crew. Unlike the Prophets who are rather frightening and bent on world domination and the destruction of the human race, the dragons of the Glyph keepers are afraid of the world and all outside dragons and humans, aside from their own riders, so they tend not to race much aside from certain pairs. The riders' job is to try and convince their dragons that the outside world is nothing to fear and that they don't have to hide from it, and they have made quite a bit of progress in the past couple of years. Lead by Erra and her dragon Eeyon (female) they are the keepers of not only their orange dragons but of the Ancient Library and, since the orange dragons love knowledge they will fight to the last one to keep anyone they do not deem worthy from entering their library. Their motto is _There will always be those who are afraid of the world and likewise there will always be those who are willing to help them. _The Dragon's Forge crew is next. They are the light green draconium crew and twin to your Keepers crew. Like them, their dragons are quick and nimble and would much rather hide that get in a fight, they are the greatest gear smiths in the entire world as their name suggests, you won't find a better piece of gear anywhere. Only a select few know where their compound is. Lead by Gearr and his dragon Dryl (male) their motto is _Don't make more problems, fix the old ones. _I'm almost through" she said, pausing for a moment "The grey crew or more commonly known as The Broken Dragon, are twin to you Mechanists crew, lead by Bollt and her dragon Lumino (male) they are not very talkative and only come to the city when they sense danger is coming or when it is required by the crew laws, like the start of racing season meeting, they race however in almost every race and compete in almost every competition."

"Wait, wouldn't those big grey dragons be too, you know, big to race? It would be unfair to everyone else." interjected Kitt

"Well normally you would be right but you only know of your giant grey bone dragons" replied Sharrd "Ours are about Vulken's size some a bit smaller or larger, and they do race, quite well actually they are particularly good at stamina races"

"What don't you guys have here?" asked Lance "You have silver dragons and miniature grey dragons, do you have races for twelve year olds too?"

"You mean the Underage Crew Member Races? Yeah we have those; called the UCMRs for short" she said surprised by his sarcasm "Here we like to give even our younger crew members a chance for some practice. The minimum age is ten so you definatly qualify"

"You do realize he was kidding right" asked Artha

"He may have been, but I'm not" Sharrd replied, completely serious "Every crew has some younger members so we set up races for them so they aren't left out of the action or experience."

"Really? I can't wait for racing season!" Lance shouted and Fracshun crowed with excitement

"Their motto is _Everything can be broken and destroyed_, they are a mysterious crew even for an all-knowing Dragon Claw like myself" she laughed a bit at her humor and then continued "Next up is the purple draconium crew known as the Dragon Fang crew, twin to the Army of the Dragon crew. They are all about working as a pack, and are a very organized crew that works like a military, their leader is known as their general, and their motto is _Nothing escapes the fangs of the dragon_. Lead by Hunnter, who happens to be my best friend, and her dragon Onslaut (female)."

Sharrd was about to begin the next crew when Artha suddenly jumped up and exclaimed "Wait a minute! You said Hunnter right? As in Hunnter Vale?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked

"I just remembered that before we left Dragon City Wulph asked me to give this to someone named Hunnter Vale in Dawn Scale City when he heard we were heading there" he replied triumphantly pulling out a letter from one of the travel bags on Beau's saddle.

"From Wulph?!" Sharrd exclaimed in disbelief and Vulken's head shot up from its resting place on the ground close to Sharrd.

"What's wrong with Wulph?" asked Kitt

"Nothing is wrong with Wulph, quite the opposite actually" Sharrd hastily explained "I was just surprised because Wulph is Hunnter's older brother, and she has not heard from him since about two years ago." she told them

"Wulph has a younger sister" said Parm "I never knew and never would have guessed"

"We should go take this to her now she would want to see it as soon as possible." Sharrd suggested

"But you still have three more crews to tell us about" wined Lance who had gotten really interested in the story.

"I can talk as we go, if that's alright with you guys" Sharrd offered

"Sure why not" said Kitt "If I had not heard from a family member in a long time I would want to have any news I could get, plus I want to meet her she sound really cool"

"Alright, to the Dragon Fang sparring grounds we go. Follow me!" Sharrd announced as they all got up, mounted their dragons and headed out of the park.

"So what's the next crew?" asked Parm as they headed up the streets

"The next crew is the Dragon's Hammer crew, the green draconium crew" Sharrd said over her shoulder "They are twin to your Grip of the Dragon crew. Tough, hardy, strong and stubborn just about sums them up. They are all about showing your strength and not just physical strength; many of them are quite intelligent as well. My advice, never get into a debate with them, it's almost impossible to win and will get very frustrating if you try. Lead by Myght and her dragon PowrHouse, their motto is _If you aren't strong enough to hold your place you don't deserve to keep it._ Not the best motivational saying but it works for them. Another interesting fact is that Myght is Phistus' cousin." Sharrd told them as they followed her through some winding alleys "Ok, second to last crew: the Dragon's Whisper. They are similar to their sister crew in the fact that they are all about being noticed but not usually for causing trouble at least not anymore. Under their old leader Upstrt and his dragon Outcri the Dragon's Whisper used to cause trouble, but when Rumma became the leader she changed how they operate for the better. They make news reports and get the word out to people, but they are best known for their singing. Lead by Rumma and her dragon Upror (male) their motto is _Everything starts with one little whisper,_ and Rumma is actually a big pop star here in Dawn Scale." she said

"So the next crew is yours, right?" asked Lance

"You bet" said Sharrd "The last crew is the silver draconium crew, known as the Dragon Claw. We are twin to no crew, as there are no silver dragons anywhere else in the world, so I guess that makes us unique. My crew is all about being united, our customs are like no other crew because you can't just join our crew you get chosen as a child by a silver dragon hatchling. Whenever a silver egg is about to hatch people bring their children to come and see it and when the dragon hatches it chooses its rider. Another thing that is different about us is that not all of our dragons are four legged like Vulken here, some are bipedal and not all of them look like nautilus class dragons either, each one looks a bit different. That's because silver draconium is a mix of all the other colors combined so you could have a bipedal silver dragon that resembles an energy class in color, shape or size or in all three." Sharrd explained

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Parm "Almost impossible to believe, but amazing none the less"

"Why haven't we heard about this before?" asked Artha

"It's kind of a secret that everybody knows. See, people around here they like how things are, they like the crew and respect them, well most of the crews anyway, and don't want it to become a tourist trap. Racing season is only part of the year and people here like racing so that isn't an issue, but if they made a big deal about this being the only place on the planet with silver dragons then everyone would come here to see them and none of us would be left alone again and they would have all these people all over the place. So they try really hard not to tell the world."

"But wouldn't normal visitors tell other people and then the secret would be out?" asked Kitt

"We don't have visitors other than people's family members and they already know to keep quiet about it." Sharrd answered her "You guys are the first new people we have had in a while because the races here are really tough and most people don't come here before going to the academy and then after they do they come here only for a short time, not long enough to learn about the silver dragons they just assume that we are another crew and that's all."

"Wow Sharrd that's really neat!" said Artha

"Yes but you were going to say something else weren't you?" asked Parm

"Yeah I have a bit more to tell about my crew." she said "My crew is all about unity, being together with our dragons and with other people and dragons, our motto is _Every dragon has claws, no matter what shape, size or color._" While Sharrd had been explaining her crew to them, Parm had been looking up the Dragon Claw crew on his comlink _**(AN: In the show the comlinks can only do video communication but in my world they can use the internet too)**_ because he had a nagging suspicion about Sharrd, and he could not shake the feeling that she was not telling them something.

"Who is the crew leader?" asked Lance excitedly

"Yeah about that..." Sharrd trailed off and was about to say something when Parm suddenly shouted "No Way!"

"No way what Parm?" asked Artha who was as confused as everyone else at Parm's sudden outburst

"I can't believe it!" Parm exclaimed

"Can't believe _what _professor?" asked Kitt, stressing the question

"Sharrd why didn't you tell us you were and Vulken are the leaders of the Dragon Claw?" Parm finally said

"You're a crew leader!" exclaimed Lance "Too cool!"

"I was about to tell you" she said suddenly shy "I just didn't say anything at first because when I start with that people act weird around me and won't talk about anything with me like they are afraid or something, so I try to be friends with people first and then tell them." she explained

"Oh." said Parm feeling like a jerk for yelling at her.

"Well I don't see a problem with you being a crew leader." said Artha encouragingly

"Really?" asked Sharrd, her shyness going away

"Really" replied Artha "I'm friends with a few crew leaders and there haven't been any problems"

"That's because they were all too busy winning the race to worry about you, stable boy" said Kitt

"Hey!" exclaimed Artha indignantly

"He is right though, Sharrd" said Parm "We have helped some of the crew leaders and they ended up being our friends"

"Yeah, we will be your friends!" announced Lance

"You know what, I'd like that!" she replied smiling "Now let's get that letter to Hunnter! The Dragon Fang sparring grounds are just around the corner!" and it was true, they could all here the sound of clashing metal and the roars of dragons and it was getting louder by the second.

**End of part II  
**

** Review or perish – Haha and you all think I am kidding **

** Well you are right, I am, maybe...  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Dawn Scale City III

_The Dawn Scale City Chronicles_ _by The Lady of Dragons_

Chapter 3: Welcome to Dawn Scale City

Part 3 – Letters from home

"Whoa" said Lance

"Drac" said Kitt

"Magna Draconis" whispered Parm

"Oh man" said Artha

All four of them had stopped, dismounted and stood starring at the scene before them. Four racing tracks, six roped off fencing squares, two jousting lists, a gear shed and an obstacle course occupied the large sparring grounds, as Sharrd had called it. Sharrd had dismounted as well and was looking around, no doubt for Hunnter, when two Dragon Fangs, a rider and his dragon, the rider with blocking staff in hand, walked up to them.

The rider said, in a stiff and official manner "Name, crew and business here."

"Sharrd, leader of the Dragon Claw, and Penn racing crew, delivering a letter to the general" she replied in an equally formal manner.

While the rider's dragon asked the same of Vulken to which he replied **"Vulken leader of the Dragon Claw and Penn racing dragons, here to deliver a letter to the general and her rider" **_**(AN: The leader's dragon in the Dragon Fang is still called the general by the other dragons just as the rider is called the general by other humans) **_

"Ah, good to see you Sharrd" said the rider all formality gone and replaced by a welcoming smile

"**Yes Welcome back Vulken" said his dragon in an equally welcoming manner**

"Yes, it's been a while hasn't it Crosfyr. How are you and Scatrshot?" **(AN: Scatrshot is a male) **she asked the Dragon fang.

"We have been well, thanks for asking" he replied stroking Scatrshot, who grinned up at him. "The general and Onslaut are in the second sparring field with Venture and Ramparrt, and Ordr and Forttress" **(AN: Venture is a female rider who is Hunnter's second in command and her dragon Ramparrt is female too. Ordr is Venture's twin brother, and Forttress is Ramparrt's younger brother) **

"Thanks Crosfyr!" Sharrd said. Crosfyr nodded, acknowledging her thanks, then went back to wherever he had been before, as she and Vulken walked towards the second sparring field. She noticed a moment later that no one else had moved "Are you coming?" she yelled back at them over the noise, then muttered to herself "Newbies, gaping like they've never seen a proper sparring ground before, well they haven't seen anything yet."

**"No" **said Vulken** "They really haven't seen anything yet"**

"Oh right, sorry" said Artha, who had been looking at the race tracks

They all followed Sharrd over to the sparring field, and were met with another astounding scene: One rider and dragon facing off two other pairs: and the single pair was winning.

"The two pairs are as follows: the blond girl on the dragon with green markings is Venture and her Dragon is Ramparrt, the boy on the dragon with red markings is Ordr and his dragon is Forttress." Sharrd pointed out "Obviously the single rider is Hunnter, and Onslaut is the dragon with light blue arrow markings." she continued and was about to make another comment when she was cut off as Venture struck, lightning fast, with her blocking staff and Ramparrt made a speedy slash at Onslaut with her claws. Hunnter effortlessly caught the blow on her staff as Onslaut ducked slightly and retaliated with a slash of her own. Ordr and Forttress took advantage of her movement and attacked in the same pattern as their siblings had.

"Now Onslaut!" shouted Hunnter and Onslaut spun rapidly in a circle whipping both of the other pairs with her tail, hard. Both were knocked sprawling on ground. The whole fight happened so fast it was nearly impossible to tell what had just occurred.

"Good session" said Hunnter as she dismounted and pulled her comrades up from the dust. "You were both much faster and your reaction time was much improved too" she commended them

Suddenly it hit Artha and the others.

"Those two weren't training her, she was training them!" exclaimed Kitt, giving voice to what they had all just realized.

"Yep" Sharrd said "That's Hunnter for ya" she ran towards the field, jumped over the ropes and walked up to Hunnter just as the general said "Hit the showers you two and head back to the compound. Your time is yours for the rest of today and tomorrow. After tomorrow I will need you and the others to help with getting the new trainees settled into their barracks back at HQ, they have been out on the trek for the past few months and are just itching for the ceremony to being in three days."

"Sir" the twins answered, saluting Hunnter who saluted back. As she spoke to Venture and Ordr, Onslaut spoke to Ramparrt and Forttress.

"**Go with your riders and get cleaned up. I will see you and the others tonight and we will discuss assignments for the new trainee dragonets who are coming in two days, I will tell you what I know of your riders' assignments and distribute each of you to your posts when I know. Till then good work today your fangs were sharper, your claws faster." she said, the growled "Dismissed" **

"**Sir"** theyanswered just as their riders had answered Hunnter, and gave Onslaut a dragon salute, then they and their riders walked off the field._**(AN: dragon salute = putting left paw forward and inclining the head slightly)**_

When she had finished speaking and dismissed the others Hunnter turned to Sharrd "Hey Sharrd, it's been a while." she said with a friendly smile. She was a few inches taller than Sharrd, had long dark brown hair in a tight braid that fell to her waist and dark green eyes that had small flecks of purple in them. She wore a light purple long sleeved shirt, purple pants and purple boots with gray bottoms and blue designs on them. Over her shirt she wore a green camouflage jacket that had several pockets, the symbol of what had to be her crew on the left shoulder and a small golden badge-like object on the right side at chest level. Her crew Symbol was a purple hexagon like object that had an indent on the sides and on the inside of the hexagon like thing there were four fangs, two long and two short, that came up from the bottom sides of the shape _**(AN: just to be clear that's 8 fangs in all)**_

"Yeah, we've both been so busy with racing season getting closer that we haven't had time to talk much. How are the ever-sharp fangs of the dragon?" Sharrd said with a small laugh

"Great, thanks for asking. Finally got everything back on track and running smoothly" Hunnter replied "Who're your friends?" she inquired

"They are the Penn racing crew from Dragon City. They came here for the racing season because it was cancelled, as you know, from that huge quake they had. They just came into the city and I was showing them around and explaining how the crews work. Come over here guys!" she shouted at them, gesturing for them to come and meet Hunnter. As they all walked over Sharrd introduced them "The one with the blue and red dragon is Artha Penn and his dragon is Beau, the girl with the red dragon is Kitt Wann and her dragon is Wyldfyr, the one on with the green dragon is Parmon Sean, but he prefers Parm, and his dragon is Cyrano, and the one with the blue dragon is Lance, Artha's little brother and his dragon is Fracshun." she finished

"It's nice to meet you." said Hunnter "I am Hunnter Vale and this is Onslaut, my dragon." she introduced herself as her dragon walked over to them and introduced herself to the other dragons

"**Welcome to our training grounds" **said Onslaut** "It is good to see you Vulken**"

"**Yes, a pleasure as always quick fangs" **replied Vulken his deep voice rumbling with amusement

"**I have not been called by that name in a long time" **chuckled Onslaut

"**Quick fangs?" **interjected Cyrano worriedly **"Are you going to put us in cages too!" **he mumbled nervously

"**What is he talking about Vulken" **asked Onslaut, puzzled at Cyrano's question

"**Just ignore him" **he told her** "No cause for alarm, it's just an old nickname I gave her when we were little" **Vulken assured Cyrano

"**Oh calm down and stop being so jumpy Cyrano, we've already been over this: new city, new crews, no more cages or trucks or cells or anything IF you STAY OUT OF TROUBLE AND STOP ANOYING DRAGONS AND PEOPLE!" **growled Wyldfyr grumpily

"**Well I can see that this is a happy crew" **remarked Onslaut sarcastically

"**Oh they're not usually this bad" **said Fracshun** "It's just that we had been on the road for a week and a half or so on our way here and Cyrano was complaining about being captured by new people and how he was gonna get hurt when we got here, and has been going on about it even after we got here, so we are all a bit annoyed with him by now. Wyldfyr is just a bit grumpier about it because he has had to sleep next to him for the past few nights and Cyrano mutters in his sleep a lot" **Fracshun continued **"His rider is just as bad, Parm is always going on about how Lance and I are too little to do this, and how we should all listen to him, and that we shouldn't talk to any crews or people that we don't know, so Kitt, Wyldfyr's rider, is just about ready to smack him if he starts talking" **he giggled

**"Thanks for the summary Fracshun" **said Beau, giving the little blue dragon a stern look **"Sorry about him he gets excited easily" **he apologized to Onslaut

**"No harm done" **she told Beau** "I'm used to hyperactive youngsters from when we have the new recruits come in from their basic training" **she explained

Back with their riders the introductions had finished. "I take it that you are here for more than just a tour or idle chat, so out with it" said Hunnter

"You are, as usual, correct" said Sharrd "When I was explaining your crew and I mentioned your name Artha remembered that he has a letter for you" she began

"Who from?" asked Hunnter

"From Wulph" Sharrd told her

"Wulph" whispered Hunnter in disbelief, her green eyes wide with shock "I haven't heard from him in so long I thought he had forgotten about me" she muttered to herself

"He gave it to me before we left Dragon city once he heard we were coming here" said Artha offering it to Hunnter

"Thank you" she said as she took it from him. The outside read _To General Hunnter of the Dawn Scale City Dragon Fang crew._

"So what does it say" asked Sharrd

"I'll read it out loud" said Hunnter "_Dear Hunnter, I have missed you little sister and I am sorry that I have not contacted you for the past two years. The reason for that is in Dragon City all of these crazy things have been happening and race season is in full swing so I have been even busier than usual and with the dragons acting up I have not had time to send you any messages. That is still no excuse for not communicating with my family, I only try to explain not to make excuses. My crew and I are alright after the quake, our compound is closer to the edge of the city than most of the others so we had the least amount of damage. I was going through an old bin of things I found in the back of the compound while I was looking for some spare parts to fix up a few things, and I saw the picture that is enclosed in the envelope, I hope you can forgive me and that it makes up for my lack of communication a little. Sincerely, your brother General Wulph of the Dragon city Army of the Dragon crew." _She read "Picture? What picture?"

"Well have a look in the envelope and find out" said Kitt

"Alright" said Hunnter reaching into the envelope "Here it is" she pulled out a small photograph. It was a picture of a blond boy who looked about nine and a dark haired girl of about eight, each with one arm around the other's shoulders, in front of them stood two small purple pack class dragons: one had dark inky purple markings and stood in front of the boy and the other had light blue arrow markings and stood in front of the girl. All four of them looked like they were having a lot of fun.

"Is that you?" asked Lance as Hunnter showed all of them the picture

"Yes, Lance, it is me and my brother Wulph. I remember the day this was taken I was on Wulph's ninth birthday nearly ten years ago" she told them _**(AN: the official website says Wulph is 17 but I estimate that about a year and a half passes during the TV series and about another half a year passes between the quake and the time Artha and everyone came to Dawn Scale so by my timeline Wulph is 19, also here are the ages of the major characters so far just so no one gets confused: Sharrd is 18 so are Hunnter, Artha, and Kitt, Parm is 19, and Lance is 12. I will list the new characters' ages as they get introduced to the story.) **_

"Wow ten years ago" said Parm "Is that the last time you heard from him, if so that must have been very frustrating, to have waited so long, unsure of what had happed to your brother…" he trailed off as her realized that everyone was looking at him "Sorry…" he mumbled

"Does your insensitivity know any bounds professor?" Kitt asked angrily "I'm sorry about him" she said turning back to Hunnter "He tends to think out loud a lot, I'm not sure his brain realizes that thoughts are supposed to stay inside of your head" she said loudly over her shoulder

"I can hear you, you know" retorted Parm

"That was why she said it loudly Parm" Lance told him

"Oh" said Parm

Hunnter turned to Kitt "It's alright, as a matter of fact that was not the last time I saw Wulph. The last time I saw him in person was, I believe, five years ago when he left for Dragon City. He had always wanted to race and join the Army of the Dragon. He was only 14 then, but he wrote me a letter or sent me an email or a message almost every week for the first three years he was there, we even talked over the video phone several times. He would always tell me how he was doing and ask how I was. It was nice I miss him a lot, he would also send me a present on my birthday or Christmas, but about two years ago everything changed, he had become the leader of the Army of the Dragon crew a few months before and everything started to go haywire: dragons started acting strangely, crews got meaner, more sabotages on the race track, and he just got so busy that he never had time to call me or anything. This letter is the first thing I've gotten from him in a long time and I'm glad to know that he is alright and no one was hurt"

"So how long have you and Sharrd known each other?" asked Artha

"Since we were very little" Sharrd said with a laugh, she looked at Hunnter who started to laugh. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Hunnter asked "Why are you all staring at me?"

"I didn't think you were the laughing type" said Parm

"Well as usual you were a bit off in you estimate professor" replied Kitt

"Actually he's mostly right, only Sharrd can make me laugh" Hunnter told Kitt

"Don't forget Tydal" Sharrd said

"What about Tydal?" asked Hunnter looking quizzically at her friend

"He can make you laugh too" Sharrd reminded her

"Oh I suppose you are right" Hunnter replied "I kinda forgot about him, since he's been gone for so long"

"Sure you did" said Sharrd, giving her the sarcastic 'I totally agree with you _not_' look "We will talk about that later"

"Talk about what Sharrd?" asked Hunnter obviously as confused as everyone else

"Oh never mind" Sharrd sighed irritably "Sometimes you can be so dense" she murmured under her breath

"Does anyone else feel like they're missing something here?" asked Lance

"I'm with ya on that one bro" said Artha, even more confused than usual

"That aside, would you be interested in little practice Hunnter?" challenged Sharrd

"If you mean what I think you mean, then let's do it" replied Hunnter, accepting the challenge

"Are you about to spar?!" asked Lance excitedly

"Sure are" said Hunnter "I'll grab the gear" she walked over to the gear shed and returned a moment later with a blocking staff for Sharrd, not having put hers' away from her first match, and two green tail hammer gears for the dragons "Let's go Sharrd" she yelled throwing a tail hammer gear and the blocking staff to the Dragon Claw. Once both dragons were geared up and in the ring the match began. The two circled each other slowly, waiting for an opening to strike. The tension was so thick you could feel it in the air, in the distance someone coughed. That set them both in action: Lighting fast Onslaut jumped into the air diving straight at Vulken, claws outstretched. Vulken had been expecting that move and jumped back fast, for a dragon of his size, just seconds before Onslaut would have struck him from above. He then quickly struck at her with his huge paws, just missing her left side as she dodged him, countering with a kick and moving in closer to give Hunnter a chance to attack Sharrd. Hunnter swung her staff high over her head and brought it down towards Sharrd with deadly accuracy. Sharrd leaned to the right letting the blow land harmlessly on the side of her saddle. A metal clang resounded from the impact and Sharrd swung at Hunnter from the side, Hunnter deftly parried the swing and the dragons backed off to circle each other again. This fight was nothing like the earlier session with Venture and Ordr, which had been impressive, but this fight displayed a measure of strength, skill and knowledge of your opponent and yourself that was awe-inspiring to see. The two combatants circled each other, ready for anything and sure of themselves as only experienced fighters could be. The sun began to set, painting the field and everything in it with deep red and orange colors, the two took one final running charge at each other the staves of the riders colliding mid attack as the dragons grappled with each other…

**End of Chapter 1 Welcome to Dawn Scale City**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter in the Dawn Scale City Chronicles….! **

**Man I sound like a TV announcer**


End file.
